Down By The Riverside
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = The Reverend Horatio Duncan & Amos Sweets |year = 1927 2010 (Cover) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Beta) (Remake) (Remade Pictogram) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 62 |kcal = 14.4 |dura = 2:09 |nowc = RiverSide |audio = |dlc = November 26, 2010 (JD2) March 12, 2012 (JD3) January 9, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) }}"Down By The Riverside" by The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets is featured as a downloadable track on and but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable in as a downloadable track exclusive to Xbox 360, and on the main tracklist of , , , , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is wearing a bright sky blue robe with white and dark blue details. Her hair is also dark blue and down. She has a pair of magenta shoes on too. Remake In the remake, her robe is orange and purple, and her hair has been changed to purple. The creases of silk on the robe are also more visible. Her heeled shoes are now red. Riverside coach 1@2x.png|Original Riverside coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Original The background is dark teal with glowing crystals. Around the background there are fountains of glowing teal lights. Remake In the remake, the background, crystals, and fountains are completely all now pink. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your arms up. Gold Move 3: Kneel on the floor and then open your arms. Riverside gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 RiverSide gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Riverside gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 RiverSide gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Down By The Riverside is featured in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Run the Show Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Winter Has Come *All Songs A-E Trivia * At 1 minute and 55 seconds, this song holds the record for being the fourth shortest song in history. The shortest one to date is Acerola Taiso no Uta, which is 1 minute and 5 seconds. It is followed by Baby Shark at 1 minute 35 seconds of length and Fatima at 1 minute and 50 seconds of length. **This song also holds the record for being the shortest on . *This routine is available as a demo on the Xbox 360 version of . *If one looks in the files, one can notice an unrecolored pictogram that is light blue, instead of ultramarine blue (which is the color used in the previous versions on the routine). It also represents its own move in a different way than in the final game. **Two other beta pictograms, which are recoloured like the other ones, can be seen as well. *The dancer’s robe is almost similar to P2’s from Will You Be There. *In the original teaser for this track, the artists were credited as "Extreme Music". *On , the title is displayed as Down By The River'S'ide. Gallery Game Files Riverside cover jd2.png|''Down By The Riverside'' Riverside thumb@2x.jpg|''Down By The Riverside'' (JD3/''BO''/''GH'' Files) riversidenow.jpg|''Down By The Riverside'' (Remake) RiverSide Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach RiverSide_cover_albumbkg.png| album background RiverSide banner bkg.png| menu banner RiverSide_map_bkg.png| map background RiverSide BC.jpg| cover RiverSide Cover 1024.png| cover Riverside ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' Riverside golden ava.png|Golden avatar Riverside diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar riverside pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Riverside_score_background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots riverside jd2 menu.png|''Down By The Riverside'' on the menu Riverside_jdsp_menu.png|''Down By The Riverside'' on the menu Riverside jdsp ready.png| ready screen Promotional Images Riverside promo coach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Riverside beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Riverside beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Riverside beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (different color) Riverside beta artist name.png|Proof of the differently credited artists in the preview Others Riverside jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Audio Down By The Riverside (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (US) Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Best Of Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2 Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Summer Party Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 3 Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Best Of Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Now Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2016 Down By The Riverside - 舞力全开活力派 Just Dance® 2017-Unlimited Down By The Riverside - Superstar Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited Down By The RiverSide - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1920s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now